Sisters: Uncut
by Chelsfanfiction
Summary: An extention to the Sisters episode. Hope you like it.


I really enjoy Teen Titans but they sure like to tease you with potential scenes only to cut them short. Like in Sisters for instance, the second eps. I just want to add some stuff, extend some scenes, all for my own pleasure and because it gets my writing thought process going and maybe I can the thoughts flowing for my other stories.

Uhm, I am going to start the fic off where Starfire is on the roof of the club Blackfire took the team to. For anyone who needs a reminder about the Sisters eps it starts out with the Teen Titans are at a carnival and Starfire is kidnapped by a machine, the Teen Titans defeat it, they go home, and Starfire's sister is there. Starfire soon realizes that Blackfire seems to fit better with the Titans. And she decides to leave, after an incident at the club Blackfire takes the Titans to. You will find original storyline in this fic with stuff added around it.

Starfire let out a sigh. "Perhaps I don't belong here after all." She said sadly.

"Of course you don't." Robin said before shutting the door to the roof, drowning out the music. "You belong downstairs having fun with the rest of us. What's wrong?"

Starfire smiled happily at seeing her friend and tried to cover her feelings. "Nothing is wrong. Everything is wonderful, the pounding music and blinding lights are quite enjoyable." She smiled and then frowned. "Everything is not wonderful. I am happy to see her, but Blackfire rules the video games, and she is able to share depressing poems, and she knows the cool moves, and she knows when people are not talking about shovels. And I am nothing like her."

Robin now understood her depressed mood. He noticed it instantly as it is not her habit to be quiet or to be depressed. He put his hand on her shoulder, "No, you're not and I think your sister tries too hard to impress people and to fit in."

"Blackfire has always been able to make friends where ever she goes." Starfire said, her expression still sad.

"So, she's hard years of practice. I hope you don't think that makes her a better person than you?"

Starfire's head fell more.

Robin's eyes widened in disbelief but instantly softened. "I guess it would have to take a sibling to make someone feel that way."

"All attention falls on Blackfire whenever she is around." Starfire said.

"The fact that the two of you are complete opposites surprises me and doesn't surprise me all at the same time. You are a very sweet and very kind person, one can't help but be drawn in by your innocence." Starfire struggled with the urge to roll her eyes at the image of herself. Robin continued, "You are the youngest, so you were protected more, where Blackfire, as eldest, had more privileges. She seems more exposed to different types of cultures and societies so it would be easier for her to fit in."

"That is true." Starfire said looking up at the stars. "She was taught so much more since …" She trailed off blushing.

Robin tilted his head to the side in curiosity but decided against pressing the subject. Instead, he looked to the stars as well. What could he say to make her feel better?

"It is such a lovely night, is it not?" Starfire said with a sigh.

"Yes." Robin whispered.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Starfire asked the question that had been troubling her since she came to the roof. "What does it mean when you are at a party and someone asks you how you are 'digging the scene'?"

Robin's expression changed in no other way but the furrowing of his brows. On the inside, though, he was smiling ever so slightly. Her referral to a shovel made more sense now and gave him an idea as to her response. It also explained why she decided to come up here. He saw the two guys come up and talk to her while the rest of them were dancing. Of course he saw them. He saw them speak, her answer them back, them laughing at her, as well as a few people close to them, and her leaving looking embarrassed and depressed. Of course he saw. It was the reason he had followed her up here.

"How do you like the party?" He said without looking at her 'til she released a heavy sigh.

"Why do people not say what they really mean?" She asked looking at him imploringly.

"I don't know, Star." He said shaking his head, and then he suddenly realized what it was that truly made her different. "Most people never really say what they mean. They hide behind jokes and playing with words."

"Yes, I have heard some of the strangest … what are they called again?"

"Expressions." Robin said smiling.

"Expressions." She repeated. "I think one must be able to speak expressions to have a quick wit like Cyborg and Beast Boy, and yourself included, of course, to be able to truly fit in on earth."

"And sometimes it is just plain sarcasm. There are plenty of people, in this city alone actually, that feel that they do not fit in here on earth but they have no place else to go. They make it by being unhappy, sarcastic people. Who sometimes do illegal things to get satisfaction."

"And we stop them and put them in jail. Would that not make their unhappiness even greater?"

Robin laughed softly at that. "I'm sure that it does but some of them deserve it."

"Yes, some of them do." Starfire agreed.

"I've always liked to think that you're world is full of people just like you." Robin said with a thoughtful expression.

Starfire stared at him in shock. "Tamaran full of people like me?"

Robin blushed and looked at his lap. "You're real, Star. Real, honest, you say what you mean, you're considerate, thoughtful, kind, and so full of life." He looked over to see her looking at her lap. Her expression was that of shock, her cheeks were flushed red, bringing out her green eyes even more. She looked beautiful. And you're breathtaking; he added mentally and quickly looked away.

Sure pleasure swept through Starfire. Had she been able to look at him he would have seen it in her eyes and the thought made her turn red, almost the same color red as her hair. Still unable to look at him she looked in his general direction. His right-gloved hand rested on the roof next to him, only inches away from her, she fixed her eyes on it. "That is how you have thought of Tamaran?" She asked softly.

"If that is not how it is, it should be." Robin said staring at her left hand that rested on the roof next to her.

"It is not." She said tilting her head to the side when his hand twitched and his fingers almost curled into a fist before relaxing again. Her hand itched and twitched ever so slightly with desire to hold his hand with her own. To fee his fingers curl around hers, to feel them tighten and loosen their hold but never let go. "I have always been carefree while others were more serious."

"It is a shame."

She heard him say but barely registered it as his hand suddenly rose from its resting place and with hesitation it came towards her. "I was always told to be more serious."

"I'm glad you didn't listen." Robin's hand slowly inched its way towards hers. It just seemed so right, natural even, to reach out to her and take her by the hand. At first he felt hesitant about such a forward move but found that he couldn't help himself.

His hand stopped just above hers. "I did not say that I did not listen but I found I could only be serious when it was necessary." She breathed waiting anxiously.

Robin laughed softly at her words before he closed his hand over hers. He closed his eyes at the feeling the warmth of her hand caused, even through his gloves, which were heat resistant. He eased his fingers between her thumb and fingers and with his thumb he stroked her knuckles. He smiled when her fingers curl around his.

Starfire felt herself being drawn closer to him. She tilted her head more to the left and slowly moved their hands closer to him as she slowly leaned in. "Robin."

Robin looked up at the sound of his name being whispered by Starfire. If he hadn't been so close to her he wouldn't have heard it. He lost all thought when he masked eyes meet hers. God, how they sparkled like emeralds, he thought to himself, she's truly breathtaking. He eased in to meet her half way and watched, fascinated, as her eyes glazed over before closing in expectation.

Starfire felt his breath bath her lips just before they closed over hers. It was a tender kiss. One she would carry with her always as she leaned into him. She clutched his hand more tightly in hers and turning towards him she used her free hand to cup his cheek. She deepened the kiss, thrilled by the fact that he was kissing her back.

Robin pulled his hand free of her grip and cupped her face with both hands and drank her in. It was wonderful. He'd never known it could be so wonderful. He shivered when she used her free hand and raked her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck before resting it there.

Starfire longed to be closer to him still, so laid her leg on his and pressed her chest against his, encouraging him. He didn't hesitate to accept, he dropped his left hand and pulled her other leg over his and moved her so that she almost sat on his lap.

Robin's lungs protested at the lack of oxygen as they began to burn. He released her mouth and gasped for air before clutching her to him cradling her head. She reached under his cape and wrapped her arms around him relishing in his warmth. She rubbed his back while his chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath. She turned her head and kissed his cheek.

"That was very nice, Robin." She breathed in his ear before kissing it.

Robin rested his face in the crook of her neck before pulling back so he could rest his forehead against hers.

"I think …" Robin said breathlessly but stopped when he heard the soft creak of metal and the loud music of the party breaking the silence. Starfire jerked out of his embrace.

"How do I look?" Blackfire asked from the skylight. Her hair was shorter than it was and pink.

Robin struggled to pull his thoughts together at Blackfire's untimely interruption. "Pink." He managed.

Starfire could only stare at her sister.

"Listen, could you give us a minute?" Robin asked putting a hand on Starfire's shoulder. Starfire didn't even flinch as she stared at her sister.

Blackfire was not pleased by Robin's response. She loved the pink wig and so had everyone below her at the party. Her expression clearly showed her displeasure. It was then that the music changed and her excitement returned. I must dance, she thought. "I love this song!" She squealed and she flew over to them and snatched Robin by his arm and took him with her back through the skylight.

Starfire had no time to respond to her sister's sudden lightning fast movement. She sighed at the sudden loneliness she felt with Robin gone. She looked up at the stars again but something caught her eye.

"Huh?" Starfire squinted and then let out a squeal when she saw another one of those flying machines.

MEANWHILE:

Robin squinted at the sudden over powering flashing lights. The pounding music drove all thought from his head as he struggled to adjust to the sudden change of environment.

"Dance with me." Blackfire said over the music as she came to dance in front of him.

Robin shook his head and looked up through the skylight where he came through above and frowned when he didn't see Starfire. He looked back and forth as far as he could but there was no sign of her. I just left her, where did she go? He wondered worry griping his heart.

"What are you looking at?" Blackfire whined as she stood next to him looking up at the skylight as well.

"Nothing." He replied looking at her.

"Then dance with me." She enticed him while she started dancing in front of him again.

Robin couldn't help but stare at her. Is that all she cared about? Partying? Robin wondered as he turned and walked away from her. More importantly, where was Star?

"Where are you going?" Blackfire called out following behind him as he took the stairs leading to the roof. "Stay and talk to me." She grabbed him by the arm.

"Look, I just want to make sure Starfire is alright." Robin said feeling himself becoming annoyed with Blackfire.

Before Blackfire could say anything in response Cyborg came crashing through the wall.

Cyborg roared as he got to his feet.

Robin ran down the stairs to stand next to him. "What's going on?"

"Remember that thing that attacked Star? It had friends." Cyborg said climbing back through the hole he made with Robin right behind him. But Robin stops short when he saw Blackfire still at the top of the stairs. "Didn't you hear what he said? Your sister needs help."

"Right." Blackfire said taking off her pink wig. "Of course." And she ran after Robin and Cyborg.

I thought she said she was the one who always rescued her sister? Robin wondered as he ran to help Starfire. Deciding it would be best to wait till later to consider Blackfire's reaction Robin pushed it from his mind. Just as he came around the corner to where he heard Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy fighting, he saw one of the machines throw Starfire through the wall and watched as she hit the building next to the warehouse and landed with a painful thud into a dumpster below her.

When she would have climbed out the machine dropped the lid on her and proceeded to try and take her, kicking and screaming, while locked in the dumpster.

"I don't think so." Robin said softly to himself as he ran out the hole Starfire created, pulling his birdarang from his belt, and aimed it for one of the legs on the machine. It dropped the dumpster.

Flying over-head Blackfire shot the three machines with lasers from her eyes and destroyed them with one shot apiece.

"Aw, yeah." Cyborg said coming up behind Blackfire as she landed on the ground, the rest of the Titans following. "Good times."

"Nice shootin', Tex." Beast Boy said with admiration.

"Very nice." Raven added.

"How did you know where to shot them?" Robin asked suspiciously.

Blackfire simply shrugged. "Lucky guess."

"We could use that kind of luck. Maybe you should consider joining the team." Cyborg declared happily.

"Me? A Teen Titan?" Blackfire asked surprised.

Starfire swung open the lid to the dumpster in complete shock, a banana peal is on her head.

"I think this deserves pizza." Beast Boy declared.

Starfire's head dropped in disappointment.

"We were getting our butts kicked till Blackfire showed up." Cyborg added.

"The true target is Starfire." Robin commented as he walked over to the dumpster that Starfire was in. "That's twice in two days that she has been attacked and I have a feeling there is going to be a third." Robin held out a hand to her, who smiled and took it as she climbed out.

"You may stop for pizza if you wish but I desire a shower." Starfire said holding out her arms while looking at her dirty outfit with disgust.

"We can't have a pizza party without you, Star." Cyborg told her. "How about you guys go back to the tower and I go and pick up pizza and meet you there."

"Sweet." Beast Boy declared, "But please get me a cheese pizza."

"Can do." Cyborg said as he walked away.

"Are all the parties you go to as exciting as this one?" Blackfire asked Raven as they turned to head back to the Titan tower.

"Hardly." Raven said dryly.

"Yea." Beast Boy said standing next to Starfire taking the banana off her head. "It's very rare that one of us end up smelling like yesterdays trash."

Starfire blinked at Beast Boy's comment as he turned and walked after Raven and Blackfire. Starfire jumped when she felt Robin's presence next to her.

"Let's go home." He said smiling.

Starfire looked at the trio ahead of them and sighed when she heard Beast Boy and Blackfire laugh. "Yes. Home." She said without looking at Robin and started off towards the tower.

Starfire mentally kicked herself as she walked away from a surprised Robin. She should have known that her sister would come to earth and make herself at home in her home, with her friends, and even in her clothes. Just then the wind blew around her reminding her that those said clothes smelled terrible on her at that particular moment. Starfire felt her anger rise at the situation. Why was SHE the one that was being attacked … by whatever they were? Starfire struggled to understand what they were and where they came from.

"Starfire?" Robin said softly.

"Yes." Starfire said putting on one of her biggest, sweetest, fakest smiles.

Robin smiled back at her just as sweetly and looked down at her hands. "Your hands are glowing green."

Starfire gasped in surprise and held up her hands. As he said, they were glowing green.

"Don't be mad." He told her quietly.

"I'm not mad." Starfire said loudly.

"When your are mad your hands glow with energy." He pointed out.

Starfire's hands and e yes turn full green before returning to normal. "It is nothing."

"If you are upset about it, it is not nothing."

"I do not smell so good, Robin, and I am not happy about it."

"Right." Robin said and nothing further, they walked the rest of the way to the tower in silence.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Starfire stood fully clothed with the hot water from the shower flowing over her, cleansing her. Grabbing the bar of soap she lathered up a washcloth and scrubbed at her clothes. The only things she removed were her wrist and neck guards. She even soaped up her boots. She hoped the vanilla could cover up the smell of garbage that she still felt she reeked of even after three washings. She knew Cyborg was back with pizza already. His 'Boo yea' echoed throughout the entire tower, and that had to have been at least fifteen minutes ago.

Just when she decided that she would simply throw away the shirt, shirt, and boots as she had so many more of them, and she was about to take her top off there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Starfire called out lowing her arms and sticking her head out of the shower.

"It's me." She heard Robin say sheepishly. "Uhm… are you okay?"

Starfire laughed at his obvious embarrassment and leaned back to stand under the water again and shouted, "It's okay, Robin, you may come into the room of cleansing." Starfire wasn't sure what happened but she heard a loud clunk on the door before she heard it swoosh open.

"I saved some pizza for you, I'm holding it in my hands, actually, because I'm worried about Cyborg eating it before you get any." Robin said quickly. "I'll leave it in your room."

Starfire flung the curtain open to her shower and laughed at the near faint expression that took over Robin's features at her sudden action. He had his back to the shower but the sudden noise from the curtain caused him to spin around and nearly drop her pizza.

He looked at her fully clothed and wet from head to boots.

"Don't scare me like that." He told her inching towards the door.

"I told you that it was alright." She said gesturing to her clothes. "I decided that all of me needed to be washed so I am doing so. I think I shall just throw this outfit away, though." She said lifting the collar of it to her nose and crinkling it at the smell. "It still smells of yesterdays trash." She complained.

"Throw it in the washing machine."

"I have no desire to cause the machine of washing to smell as well."

"Don't listen to Raven. Your clothes shall not make the whole Tower smell." Robin told her stepping forward to close the shower curtain in her face.

Starfire closed her eyes and bowed her head as she listened to his retreating footsteps. "What is everyone doing?" She asked.

"Raven is reading her book again and Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Blackfire are playing video games. While Cyborg was waiting for the pizza he went next door to Blockbuster and rented a controller."

Starfire dropped her shirt, skirt, and boots with a splat within the shower, dried off with a towel ,which she used to wrap around her hair, and grabbed her robe hanging at the end away from the water. "Why?" She asked as she pulled on her robe and secured it tightly around her neck.

"Uhm… because the .. uhm… playstation can have more than two players at a time, depending on what game you are playing."

Starfire again opened the curtain to the shower, this time with a look of hurt rather than amusement. "Really?" She asked disbelieving.

Robin was completely red in the face as he stared at Starfire as she stepped out of the shower in nothing but her robe. "Yes." He said softly turning away from her as she walked over to the misty bathroom mirror. He didn't see her simply stare at it without wiping the mist away. "I'll leave you to finish up taking your shower and put your pizza in your room."

Starfire nodded her head and said, "thank you."

"See you downstairs?" He asked from the door looking back at her.

"Yes." Starfire said turning to him with a smile.

Robin nodded and shut the door.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

When the door swooshed shut behind him Robin leaned back against it. He put a hand to his crimson cheek. She was dressed when he went in there but he was positive she was naked under that robe. She didn't hesitate in taking off her clothes and coming out with nothing but a towel and robe, he thought.

Fearing that she would open the door causing him to fall, he pushed himself off and looking at her plate of pizza headed towards her room. "Get it together." He said to himself as he walked up to Starfire's door and knocked. He stood there for a second with a surprised look on his face before dropping his head and shaking it. "That's the way." He whispered pitifully to himself before he opened the door. The smell of berries and vanilla filled his senses as he stepped into the room.

Robin stopped in the middle of the room and coughed at the strong smell of berries. "What is that?" He said crinkling his nose.

"Zorkaberries."

Robin jumped and dropped the plate of pizza in his hand at the sudden sound of Starfire's soft voice. Before he could turn around and look at her she was on her knees before him, catching her pizza before it hit the floor. The towel that was covering her wet hair fell to the floor around her feet, her hair clung wetly to her robe and face. The red of her hair is more brilliant when wet, Robin observed before taking a few steps back.

"Good catch." Robin said.

Starfire gave him a brilliant smile and Robin felt his stomach flip.

"Why … why does your room smell like zorkaberries?" Robin struggled to ask.

Starfire stood and placed her dinner on her dresser and turned to observe her flustered friend.

"Even on Tamaran zorkaberries are kept separate. The smell tends to… soak into other foods."

"Is the vanilla to try and cover up the smell?" Robin asked crinkling his nose again, looking around the room to see if he could find the source. When he heard Starfire sigh he turned his attention back to her. She had her back to him, her attention on her dinner.

"I do not find the zorkaberries smell offensive. I just simply enjoy the smell of the vanilla." She took a bite of pizza.

"Oh." Robin said while a sweat drop formed on his brow. Robin wanted to kick himself. "Starfire…"

"It's alright, friend." Starfire said turning around taking another bite of her pizza. Her free hand grabbed hold of the belt of her robe. "Why don't you go downstairs and set up a turn for us to play the video game. I'll join you after I finish eating and dress."

"Yes." Robin said immediately heading for the door. He needed to get out and quick. Preferably unharmed, he thought as he tripped on Starfire's wet towel.

"Sorry." He heard her say as the he opened the door.

He looked over his shoulder and just shook his head at her. "It was my fault. I should have been watching where I was going."

"No it was …."

"See you downstairs." Robin interrupted and shut the door between them.

Robin stood there for a moment just staring at the door. It was amazing that after one kiss, one amazing kiss, he corrected with Starfire that his mind would suddenly start thinking hentai thoughts at the most innocent of gestures. Robin attempted to shake the thoughts from his head and forced himself to walk away and join the rest of the Titans.

Starfire stared at her door. Tears pricked at her eyes. Robin has never cut me off like that, she though to herself. He seemed very anxious to leave the room. She had hoped that after what happened at the party that their relationship would deepen.

"Maybe I was wrong after all." She said sadly to herself and sighed. Deciding that she'd lost her appetite she tossed the remaining piece of pizza she held back on the plate.

"Might as well go join the others." She said and sighing she turned to her closet.

To be continued …….


End file.
